smile
by kerochoi10
Summary: hadapi dunia dengan senyuaman mu / HAEHYUK GS


Main cast : lee Donghae (N) 17 tahun

Lee hyukjae/ eunhyuk (Y) 17 tahun

Warnings : this is fanfic gs again

Author pov

"Nama ku lee hyukjae aku yeoja cantik yang akan menghadapi dunia dengan senyuman" kata eunhyuk begitu dia dipanggil oleh teman temannya nama aslinya adalah lee hyukjae yeoja cantik berusia 17 tahun. dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya yaitu Lee sungmin kedua orang tuanya sudah pindah rumah ke rumah tuhan.

"Hyukkie mwo haneungoya ? ppali bekerja" teriak manajer kim

"Ne arraseo" jawab eunhyuk sambil berjalan dan melayani pelanggan. "Silahkan tunggu pesanannya" ucap eunhyuk sambil memberikan gummy smilenya. Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah dapur. "Ini pesanannya nona koki"

"Gomawo hyukkie"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Pintu terbuka aku sedikit kaget lalu memasang wajah biasa saat melihat dia lagi yang datang.

Eunhyuk pov

Aku berjalan ke arah meja pelanggan yang baru datang mau tahu ? dia adalah pangeran sekolah lee donghae ini rahasia kita oke ? aku sudah lama menyukai donghae dari awal masuk smu sampai detik ini. Lee donghae mendapat julukkan dari teman teman yaitu PLAYBOY. Aku gak tahu atas dasar apa dia melakukannya tapi, Ia senang sekali membuat wanita wanita menangis karna dia.

Kali ini dia datang dengan wajah suramnya lagi dan duduk di dekat jendela. Donghae sering ke sini tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Donghae-ssi jika kau melamun para yeoja akan menjauhi mu lho" kata ku

Donghae menoleh dan menatap ku. Omo matanya sangat indah.

Eunhyuk pov end

Donghae pov

Aku tersentak kaget. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu dan memberikan tatapan heran. Yang aku tatap hanya tersenyum.

"Masa iya kau mau yeoja yeoja fans mu diluar sana bilang ganteng ganteng tapi gila dan menjauhi mu ?"

Aku tertawa "Ireumi mwoyeyo ? kau mengenal ku ?"

"Masa aku tidak mengenal pangeran sekolah ku ? nama ku lee hyukjae kau bisa memanggil ku eunhyuk kelas ipa-3" jawabnya

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti sambil mengamati yeoja di depan ku ini.

"Lee hyukjae ppali layani meja 9 jangan mengobrol"

"Ne" eunhyuk menoleh ke arah ku sambil tersenyum "Setiap masalah mu pasti ada jalan keluarnya aku kembali bekerja dulu sampai jumpa donghae-ssi"

Aku mengangguk. Kurasa yeoja itu sudah gila. Dia tersenyum pada setiap orang lee hyukjae kurasa setiap orang yang melihat senyuman mu akan merasa tenang dan hangat.

Donghae pov end]

Author pov

Eunhyuk berjalan pulang dengan lesu dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam.

"Sendiri saja ?"

Eunhyuk sontak menoleh "tidak aku berdua dengan arwah ku"

"Hahahaha… tak kusangka kau mempunyai jiwa humor yang bagus juga eunhyuk" kata donghae

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan meninggalkan donghae. Donghae langsung berjalan ke sebelah eunhyuk. "Kau tidak pulang ?"

"Aku akan pulang setelah mengantarkan mu pulang" kata donghae

"Gwenchana, kau pulang saja" kata eunhyuk

"Aku namja seharusnya kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri" kata donghae yang sukses membuat eunhyuk berdebar debar. Keheningan merajalela. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan rumah eunhyuk.

"Gomawo donghae-ssi" kata eunhyuk

"Jangan terlalu formal pada ku kau bisa memanggil ku Hae, mungkin aku juga bisa memanggil mu hyukkie manis bukan ? eotte ?" tanya donghae

Dengan pipi yang memerah eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu annyeong h…hae hati hati di jalan"

Eunhyuk memasuki rumahnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di samping eonnienya. "Jibe gayo"

"Omo hyukkie neo wasseo" sungmin berdiri dengan gugup.

"Geu namja nuguya ?" tanya eunhyuk dengan curiga.

"Annyeonghaseyo cho kyuhyun imnida namja chingu neo eonnie" jawab pemuda bernama kyuhyun itu.

"Hyukkie, kau setuju bukan aku dengan kyu ?" tanya sungmin hati hati. Eunhyuk menatap datar sungmin dan kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Hyukkie" panggil sungmin

"Biar aku yang berbicara chagiya" kata kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti eunhyuk ke dapur.

"Hyukkie" panggil kyuhyun

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu neo nuguya ? nan appa ? aniya" jawab eunhyuk cepat.

"Lee hyukjae aku mohon jangan buat hubungan aku dan sungmin lebih rumit lagi kami baru saja mendapatkan restu dari keluarga ku setelah 2 tahun-"

"Bahkan kau baru mendapatkan restu tadi dan mulai mendekati ku ? wow kau lelaki yang hebat kyuhyun-ssi" kata eunhyuk dingin.

Wajah kyuhyun berubah pucat "A..aniyo.. hyu…"

"Hahahahahaha….." tawa eunhyuk pecah. "Seharusnya kau melihat ekspresi wajah mu kyuhyun oppa itu benar benar memperihatinkan"

"Kau mengerjai ku ? kemari kau anak nakal" kyuhyun mulai mengejar eunhyuk dan dengan mudahnya eunhyuk tertangkap.

"Mian oppa kau awas saja jika menyakiti sungmin eonnie kubunuh kau cho" kata eunhyuk

"Arrata hyukkie" jawab yuhyun

PAGI HARI….

Eunhyuk mengayuh sepedanya sambil mengantarkan Koran di rumah terakhir dia mengantarkan Koran suara keributan terdengar dari dalam rumah itu.

"Berhenti kau dasar brengsek"

"Ajjeoshi, ahjumma"

"Nugu ?" aku masih tersenyum dan maju beberapa langkah agar dapat berhadapan dengan mereka. "Nama ku lee hyukjae pengantar Koran pernakah kalian berfikir tentang perasaan orang lain ?" tanya ku

Mereka terdiam. "Tidak bukan ? anak kalian bahkan tak ingin pulang melihat keadaan rumah yang dingin seperti ini. Jika sudah tak bisa bersama lebih baik kalian berpisah saja" eunhyuk bangkit berdiri. "Jwesonghamnida atas ketidak sopanan ku. Aku permisi"

sekolah

"pahi pak satpam" sapa eunhyuk

"pagi juga untuk mu hyukjae"

"pagi pak kebun" sapa eunhyuk

"aku bukan pak kebun"

Eunhyuk hanya terkikik dan terus berjalan ke kelasnya. Langkah eunhyuk terhenti saat melihat donghae dan yoona berciuman. Pangeran dan putri sekolah mereka sangat cocok bukan ? tapi kenapa di hati eunhyuk serasa terbakar ?

cafe

Setelah pulang sekolah eunhyuk kembali bekerja ke café. "Lihat siapa yang datang hyukkie" kata ryeowook

Aku menoleh dan melihat donghae yang datang bersama yoona. Aku mengatur wajah penuh senyum ku dan menghampiri mereka. "Selamat datang mau pesan apa ?"

"Seperti biasa saja untuk aku dan yoona" kata donghae

"ditunggu sebentar pesanannya" kata eunhyuk pergi tanpa senyuman sama sekali. Aish… abbo hyukjae mana senyum batin eunhyuk.

PULANG KERJA….

Eunhyuk berjalan pulang matanya tak sengaja melihat donghae yang mabuk tanpa pikir panjang eunhyuk menghampirinya. "Omo hyukiie kaukah itu ? hik…."

"Donghae katakana dimana rumah mu biar kuantar kau pulang" kata eunhyuk

"ANDWAE" teriak donghae "Jebal bawa aku kemana saja tapi jangan pulang ke rumah"

Bruk…. Donghae terjatuh menimpa eunhyuk. "Aish… jangan tidur donghae kau menyusahkan saja" kata eunhyuk

rumah

"Geu namja nugu ?" tanya sungmin

"Nae chingu dia mabuk dan aku tak tau rumahnya dimana jadi kubawa saja ke sini" jelas eunhyuk

"Arraseo" kata sungmin sambil berlalu pergi dari kamar tamu. Dengan telaten eunhyuk membuka sepatu dan jaket donghae. "Jaljayo hae"

PAGI HARI….

"Eonnie dimana rok ku ?" tanya eunhyuk

Tak ada jawaban eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan tank top dan hotpantsnya. "Eonni dimana rok ku ?"

"ini rok mu" kata donghae

1 detik…..

2 detik…..

3 detik…..

"GYAAA…." Teriak eunhyuk sambil berlari ke kamarnya. Donghae hanya terkikik mendengar teriakan eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie ayo makan dulu" kata sungmin

"nanti" kata eunhyuk sambil terus mencari buku. Sungmin memberikan kotak makan pada eunhyuk "Gomawo eonnie" kata eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. "Aku berangkat"

"kau tak mengajakku ?" tanya donghae

"Omo lupa, kaja donghae" kata eunhyuk

"Annyeonghaseyo noona. Gomawo telah me,biarkan aku menginap dan sarapan pagi ini" kata donghae

"Gwenchana teman hyukkie berarti teman ku juga" kata sungmin

Aku membonceng donghae dengan sepeda hadiah kyuhyun oppa semalam.

sekolah

"pagi pak satpam" sapa eunhyuk

"Pagi eunhyuk dan pagi juga untuk mu donghae"

"Pagi pak kebun" sapa eunhyuk'

"YA neo…"

Eunhyuk dan donghae hanya tertawa. "Kenapa kau suka sekali tersenyum ?" tanya donghae

menghadapi kerasnya dunia ini" eunhyuk menatap donghae "Aku duluan hae-ya"

Eunhyuk pov

Aku benar benar free hari ini karna rapat sekolah di pulangkan lebih awal. Café libur karna mau membeli bahan bahan . aku menggoes sepeda ku melihat sekeliling. Ku belokkan sepeda ku di sebuah taman dan disana ada donghae dan teman temannya.

"Kudengar tadi pagi kau berangkat bersama lee hyukjae majayo ?" tanya zhoumi

"Ah, aku tahu dia target mu selanjutnya bukan ?" tanya jonghyun

"Hahahahahha… mungkin saja" kata donghae

'JDAR…..'

Bagai tersambar petir aku hanya bisa mematung tanpa bisa bergerak. Bahkan untuk bernafaspun aku merasa sangat sulit. Donghae menoleh dan menatap ku.

"J…jwesonghamnida" kata ku cepat lalu menggoes sepeda ku pulang kerumah dengan cepat.

rumah

Aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar tak ingin diganggu siapapun termaksuk sungmin eonni. Tangis ku pecah. Salah ku sendiri bukan ? membiarkan perasaan ku berkembang sejauh ini ? padahal, aku tahu jika donghae suka mempermainkan perasaan wanita tapi, aku tetap saja membiarkan perasaan ku sampai seperti ini. "Uljima lee hyukjae" kata ku pada diri sendiri.

PAGI HARI…..

Aku menggoes sepeda ku dan mengantarkan Koran ke setiap rumah dengan cara melemparnya. Aku melempar kkoran ke rumah yang dengan sengaja kumasuki dan pluk…

"Aaaaa… appo"

Mati kau lee hyukjae batin ku. Aku bersiap mau menggoes sepeda ku pergi "Hei nak" dengan berat hati aku menoleh dengan takut. "Untuk yang kemarin jeongmal gamsahamnida"

"A…aniyo ajjeoshi gwenchana" kata ku

"Ini perkenalkan putra kami lee donghae"

JEDAR…

"A..annyeong donghae-ssi" sapa ku tak lama kemudian ponsel ku bordering menandakan ada sms masuk dari ryeowook.

_Hyukkie ppali ke caffe. Café sedang ramai dan kami butuh kau sekarang_

"Jwesonghamnida aku harus pergi" pamit ku tanpa melihat donghae sedikitpun.

Eunhyuk pov end

Donghae pov

Aku hanya terdiam melihat eunhyuk yang pergi tanpa melihat ku sedikitpun. "Cepat kejar dia atau kau yang akan menyesal lee donghae"

Sontak aku menoleh kea rah appa dan eomma dan bergegas mengerjar eunhyuk.

cafe

Aku masuk dan eunhyuk tak melayani ku. Kurae neo lee hyuk jae aku akan menunggu mu disini sampai kau pulang.

Donghae pov end

Author pov

Eunhyuk berjalan pulang sambil menuntun sepedanya dengan cepat donghae menghadang eunhyuk.

"Mwo ?" tanya eunhyuk dingin.

"Kita harus bicara" kata donghae

"silahkan bicara aku akan mendengar mu" eunhyuk menatap mata donghae dengan tatapan yang dingin. Donghae menarik nafas berat. "Mianhae atas kata kata ku itu semua pada awalnya benar tapi sekarang aku sudah berubah haluan karna…. Aku menyukai mu"

Eunhyuk tertawa sinis "Sudah cukup dan aku tak akan termakan omong kosong mu lagi donghae-ssi permisi dan selamat mala untuk mu"

Eunhyuk berjalan pergi. Tangan donghae dengan cepat menarik eunhyuk, membalik tubuhnya dan mencium eunhyuk dalam. Eunhyuk yang awalnya kaget mulai membalas perlakuan donghae. Donghae melepas tautan mereka saat eunhyuk memukul mukul dadanya. Donghae membawa eunhyuk dalam dekapannya. "Bisakah kau mearasakan debaran jantung ku ?" tanya donghae

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. "Nan neomu neomu johjjae aniya nan jeongmal saranghaeyo lee hyukjae"

Eunhyuk hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada donghae. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada donghae. "Na do saranghaeyo donghae-ya"

_Hadapilah dunia mu dengan senyuman karna satu senyuman dari mu membuat dunia terasa lebih indah_

_Lee hyuk jae_

END


End file.
